Freddy's Seed
by HomicidalPlayMate
Summary: Freddy Krueger the child murderer now dream demon failed to have his daughter Catherine to be on his side. Now he has found a way to have childern in the dreams of Teens where he will give the world two new Krueger's that will either join him or kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Fucking Nightmares…

The night was dark; the poor teen was stuck in her room with only her, her boyfriend and all her fears of the man in her dreams. They were the soul few that lived through this horror but still more and more ever dying, there was only so much you can take before you have to fall asleep. It was a long time since they really talked things out and really touched, kissed and more of the dirty bits, under the covers, and in the shower, but now they were together and maybe together and they will live through this.

A light smile ran over Destiny's lips and laid there hearing the water in the bathroom running as Hunter showered after it all, the room was hot and heavily, but for no good reason the buzzing of the shower stopped. The teen shoot up in her bed and pulled the sheets over her chest and looked around, she tried to call out for Hunter but her voice seemed not to work the only thing that was to be heard was a sharp metal claw running down her dresser. The color left her face looking straight a heard where the noise was coming from and there he sat Freddy with the head of her boyfriend in his lap. The blood still running from the neck dripping down his pants leg, the image of the blood made her look straight up at his burned face with the evil grin.

Finally getting the will to scream she held her hands tightly over her ears and cried in both horror and sadness "you killed him! You fucking bastard! You killed him!" Over her screams and cries all she heard was the sick laughter before sitting straight up again looking around and the air now filled with the noises of her alarm clock ringing like crazy. Her heart beating faster than it really needed to beat her eyes darting around the room looking for anything that would prove that her boyfriend was still alive and what is in her was truly his child, anything, anything at all, she just needed to know that hunter was still alive. Grabbing her phone and dialled his number as fast as she could and every ring seem to kill her more, and more until finally the crackled voice of his mother answered the phone. It sounded as if she was just woken up by the call but that didn't stop the stressing teen to tell the mother to go and look at Hunter to see if he was ok. The phone was put down and you could hear the mother getting out of bed and walking for her son's room, to Destiny the silence was probably worse than the damned ringing of the phone. Before Destiny could really finish her thought she heard of the other side of the phone a loud and bloody chilling scream and a drop that was all she needed to know that her beloved boyfriend was strung up on the walls and his sheets painted with his red blood.

What was she going to do he was dead, but does that really mean that the baby inside her was the child of Hunter of Fred Krueger? Could this dream demon really get women pregnant now? Instead of mindless killing he could change things to have women give birth to his evil seed? It was all to much for the girl and her next nine months would be a living hell what would she do and what will she tell her parents, but all she knew was she needed to kill this thing and she might not get to but there is all point in trying.

"It's a boy Ms. King, a healthy boy" the Doctor told the now Grandmother of Destiny's child, Ms. King didn't even want to touch the child and didn't want to talk to her daughter from here on in, the real reason was they did DNA work on the child before it was born and found that the DNA was of Destiny but the second parent was not Hunter and the idea her little girl was whoring around made her sick to her stomach. The child had shockingly white, white blonde hair, the only way they would know it was a blonde would be that in the sunlight you could see the shine of gold, his skin a sickly white and eyes a pale grey. Destiny was almost dead it seemed the child birth was going to kill her but she was given just enough energy to say the child's name before she flat lined.

"Oz.. Oz Krueger"


	2. Chapter 2

**18 YEARS LATER**

The night was old and dead with the parking lot bare no one there but the thin tall figure and an old beat up 1967 chevy impala. The figure just stood there their hot breath seen in the cold night but that would be the only part of them, which seemed to moves. Finally after what seemed like years of waiting a very young figure of a girl dragging a large suitcase was slowly making her to the figure. It turned to see her and smiled lightly it was of course the older version of Oz Krueger he pushed some red hair from his face and walked over quickly to pick up the child's back and packed it into the car.

"I could have done that" Squeaked the little girl she wasn't that big so her voice was quite high, most of the time people thought her too cute to really take seriously. Her red hair was slightly darker then Oz's and in the night it looked like her hair was black as inked paper. This little girl was with him for the past year now and the only soul reason she was here night now running away with him was because they both had the same father and two different mothers. The little ones name was Craven Medford a small seven yea old which was short and thin like a little pixie in her children's home they would make jokes saying it you were to poke her arm you would break it clean in half. She of course never said anything; well she never seemed to talk the most things the child said was to Oz of her two-headed kitty doll that she made.

Both Oz and Craven got into the car but the little one got in the back seat so she could get some sleep for the crazy long drive to Springwood. "First we need to pick someone up" Oz said in a low almost silent voice now putting the car into drive leaving the state and never to look back. He oh course was talking about his complicated girlfriend Kira then to their new home, He only seen the place in his dreams which at first he thought was a stupid normal dream but from what he heard from Katherine it was more then that, it was all real. Even though she told them not to go near the house Oz never listened and yelled at her about wasting his time with such silly things. Hopefully she would think he wasn't going to go near the hose since he wasn't sure how well of a lair he was.

The night was long and tiring but it wasn't like the two teens weren't used to it with all the phone calls and going out to clubs this would be just another old night to them but this time a crazy long car ride. The blond haired women whom sat next to Oz only looked out the window the whole time not saying a single word, she might have regretted coming along with him since she was leaving all her friends and family behind. She did love him but how much can you really know someone and be safe? Oz just every so often looked in the corner of his eye to see her and waited for her to say a single word and the reason this dummy wasn't saying anything was because he didn't want to awake up his little sister. "There" Kira looked at Oz and pointed to a sigh which had a smiling family painting with the title "WELCOME TO SPRINGWOOD" Oz smiled and took the sharp turn into the sleeping town as the sun slowly raised.


End file.
